Laser Tag
by Raachuu
Summary: Matt just wants to play a friendly game of laser tag at the amusement park, but Mello just can't seem to grasp the concept, 'friendly game'... Yay silly Oneshot!


Mello stepped quickly past the purse checker, when an angry looking man in a perfectly pressed uniform intersected him and held up a metal detector.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mello snarled around his chocolate bar, he glanced over at Matt who was having all his weapons confiscated, his face in a full pout.

"I'm sorry, sir." The man replied gruffly, though it seemed as if he wasn't sorry one little bit, "It's just a precautionary."

"No!" Mello snapped, leaning away, the man smelled of thick cologne, but there was an underlying scent of must. He grimaced, "You're just doing this because of my friend and mine's appearance, I'll have you know discrimination is-"

_Beep beep beep beep._

"What's in your coat pocket?" The man reached for him, but Mello smacked his hand away, angrily whipping out his polished gun.

"I'll need it back when the day is over." He pointed the gun at the officer.

A woman screamed and yanked her kids away from the scary blonde. Harsh blue eyes turned to stare her down until she called for her husband, who kept eye-contact to a zero, and pulled his family through the parking lot, to safety, which was anywhere except here.

The man was unruffled, a gun didn't scare him, so he took the gun and just nodded, but then having realized an important issue, said, "Let me see some sort of license that allows you to have this."

Always ready for this, Mello pulled out his fake Police ID, he knew Matt would be doing the same. "Here." He handed the ID to the man, "It's my day off. And I don't like to be hassled about this kind of stuff."

The man's eyes grew wide, as if having sudden respect for the higher ranking man in front of him. "Yes sir, I'm sorry Captain." He then pulled a clearly cheesy smile onto his face, and handed the gun back to him, "Sorry for all the trouble. You may continue."

Mello smirked and nodded, taking his gun and ID, before proceeding through the turnstile, meeting Matt on the other side.

The two chuckled in harmony and headed straight for the laser tag arena.

From there, they flashed their wrist bands and got strapped up in their gear. Then walked into the other room while the tag instructor was talking to their opponents, explaining rules and shit like that.

Mello and Matt exchanged glances, they hadn't expected their opponents to be so... young. The age range looked to be about 12 to 15. They were expecting/hoping to be up against some men for a real challenge.

Great.

There was four teenage boys, normally, they would be teamed up with one of them, to make the teams even. But to be fair, the laser tag manager kept the kids together, and eyed the older scarier looking men nervously before turning off the lights, and informing everyone that they had sixty seconds to get into their positions.

The laser tag room consisted of mazes and mazes of glowing walls, on one far side of the room there was a base for the red team, and all the way across the room, was the base for the green team. The green team's base, was a target for the red team, and the red team's base, was a target for the green team. You had to protect your base, or else you wouldn't get points. And to gain points, you had to shoot that target.

"C-mon Matt." Mello dodged quickly behind a wall and got his laser gun ready, as if getting prepared for a full scale invasion.

"Mels, don't you think we should... you know, go easy on them?" Matt could plainly see when his best friend was going to put up a fight. They walked to their base together in which they would have to protect dearly.

"What? What the fuck, why?" Mello unconsciously reached for his pocket to retrieve a bar of chocolate but then remembered that food wasn't allowed. Well... like that fucking mattered. The only problem was he didn't have any on him at the current moment.

Dammit.

"Well, I mean. They're just kids."

"They are teenage boys, and in just a few years, they'll be men like us. So they better start being prepared to lose... a lot. Plus, there are four of them, and two of us. If they strategize correctly, they can take us down easily. It's just laser tag after all." Mello chuckled, "And from the looks of it, they probably will just play it as they go along,. I however on the other hand already have something planned." He grinned a cocky smirk, "I will beat Near. I will be the best."

_What the hell? _Matt thought, very confused. Near wasn't even present... how could-

The bell rang, indicating that the players should begin.

Mello bolted off, instructing Matt to remain where he was, alert and focused and to be prepared for any ambush their opponents might have planned. The other man just sighed and did as he was told, he had realized early in life that things would just be better if he did.

Mello saw a small black haired boy hiding behind a wall, completely unaware of his opponent behind him.

"Hmm." Mello hummed to himself before grabbing the boy and covering his mouth, "Listen kid." He growled, lips moving quietly against the younger's ear, holding the laser gun up to his head, "You're coming with me, keep quiet and don't struggle, it will only end painfully for you and your little friends."

Wide, horrified brown eyes stared at him, what the hell was this man thinking? It was just a game of freaking laser tag! He tried to pull away but Mello jerked him back, turning to hurry back to his base.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose when Mello dragged a staggering, frightened teen from the opposing team.

"Mello... we don't need a hostage." Matt rubbed his face as Mello shoved the boy on the ground, pinning his head to the wall.

"Of course we do!" Mello laughed, "You silly Matt, when in doubt... take a hostage, and beat him until he tells you his little thugs' plan." He turned to the boy, "Now, what are you and your little asshole buddies scheming?"

The boy's mouth dropped open, was this man insane?

"Answer me." Mello ordered, blue eyes dilating fiercely.

"Mello." Matt stepped forward, trying to reason with his best friend.

"Answer me!" Mello snapped, grabbing the boy's shoulders, shaking him.

"D-Dude! You're fucking crazy!" The young black haired boy tried to scoot away, but Mello slapped him across the face, a loud pop resonating throughout the large room.

Mello rose, and cupped his hands to his mouth, like a makeshift megaphone, "Listen up!" He roared, "I've got one of your men, if you surrender peacefully, he will not be harmed! Give it up now, or suffer the consequences!"

"God dammit, Mello." Matt mumbled under his breath, remembering back to the time when he was in a similar situation, except the game was paintball, and they were playing with grown men. Mello used a hostage and fear to win the game. But that was Mello for you, any means to get just what he wanted. It worked quite effectively. Until they were kicked out, that is.

Anyways, back to the current dilemma...

There was a crying teenage boy sitting on the floor and an angry Mello right in front of him, and God knows what the other kids were doing. Probably pacing dirt trails on the black floor, trying to figure out how they got stuck playing tag with a bunch of crazy thugs...

Then the lights flickered on, and the furious looking laser tag worker walked over to them, three scared teens trailing behind him, wringing their hands nervously, eying Mello as if the man would pull out a real gun and kill them all without a second thought.

The worker crossed his arms angrily and tapped his foot on the ground, "Sir, what is the meaning of this?" He gestured towards the young boy shaking and sobbing on the floor.

"I don't know!" Mello said innocently, blue eyes widening to a considerably large size. The look of innocence.

Though, it was more of an epic fail really, due to the fact that he had a laser gun tightly gripped in his hands, and wore tight black leather with combat boots, along with his menacing scar... Kind of ruined the whole act.

"Sir, you're not fooling anyone. What is going on?" The man snapped, eyes narrowing.

Mello turned, shrugging in an exaggerated movement, "I don't really know. You tell... ME!" He spun and pulled the trigger to his laser gun, as if it would actually harm the man. It didn't.

"Uh." The gun wavered slightly but quickly resumed position, "Pew pew pew." He squinted his eyes, and slowly started to move in the other direction, slowly inching towards the door, "I won. You douche bag. I'm number one, you know. I beat Near."

The man raised a concerned eyebrow before turning to Matt, "What is this dude's deal?"

"He... has problems with losing." Matt scratched the back of his head, "It's kind of a big deal for him."

"Matt, I don't have problems." Mello disagreed bitterly before adding, "And when we get home, you better prepare your ass for a long hard fuck, you dickhead. It's what you get for attempting to embarrass me. Now... come slave." He turned, shedding the laser tag vest and stalking out of the room, ignoring the bewildered gazes of the amusement park guests.

Matt hung his head in shame, why was everything his fault? Not only did Mello talk about doing brutal things to him sexually in front of children and some stranger, but the fact that Mello stayed true to his word, made his ass already throb painfully just at the mere thought.

"Dammit." He heaved his vest at the ground and stomped out of the laser tag room.

The boys and laser tag worker stared after him, it was deathly quiet, until the black haired teen spoke, "Today... was freaking weird."

"Agreed." Replied everyone.


End file.
